


Tonnerre

by MaydaVeq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Battle of Mustafar, Gen, Movie Related, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Mustafar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaydaVeq/pseuds/MaydaVeq
Summary: Un instant où la tension germe et s'enracine pendant le duel sur Mustafar.





	Tonnerre

Les échafauds flamboyants de leur querelle tonnaient, superbes et désastreux, animés au dessus de la lave agglutinante qui couvrait le sol sous leurs pieds. Des jets de lave enfumés et bouillants au rythme de leurs enjambées.

Incessamment, la chaleur s’accroche et s’attache ; gratte ou ratisse tout ce qui l’entoure. Elle salit et encrasse leurs visages dont l’un se ride avidement de colère. Puis la rage attrape ses traits. Vorace, elle éventre ses derniers délires sereins. Sa bouche se plisse convulsivement, victime ; ses paupières frétillent ; ses sourcils se cassent ; ses oreilles deviennent aveugles ; ses yeux bourdonnent.

**Author's Note:**

> Votre coup d'oeil jeté a été apprécié. :)


End file.
